1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for interfacing with an interactive program utilizing a book object for augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in gaming technology have provided for video games featuring rich graphics and audio. However, new methods of interfacing with video games are sought to improve the player experience.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.